


A New Chance?

by buckyswifey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyswifey/pseuds/buckyswifey
Summary: "I've been on my own for a while, after running away from foster care, its been ok but completely changed when the some Avengers wanted to meet me."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Start

I guess I should start from the top, shouldn't I?

Well first when I was fourteen my parents died in a freak car accident, my grandmother had already passed so I had really no other family on my dad's side and my mom's side hates me, so I was put into foster care for a couple years until I turned sixteen and I ran away. I know, I know not the smartest decision but I did it and a year later here I am.

Going to be late for school for the twentieth time? Hell I'm not counting. I was stuck at my last job until five thirty so I didn't really sleep, I had a ton of homework to do so, that was fun. 

Oh yeah, the thing about running away at sixteen? You have to provide for your self, there isn't any body looking out for you, so now I had two part time jobs and I was going to be a senior soon too, so exams. How fun! 

Anyway I made it to school three mintues before the bell rang and I ran to my classroom like my life depended on it, which it kinda did. If I got detention again I would miss a shift and get fired. I sat down in the back and pulled out my books. The girls in front of me started whispering, about me. 

"Your not very good at whispering Stacy." I rolled my eyes and propped my feet on my desk, leaning back. I don't know why I said anything, I didn't want to deal with any of their shit to be honest.

"Well you don't seem to be good at anything, Rebecca." Stacy said smiling. 

"Mhm, that's not what your boyfriend said sweetheart and it's Beck, but I suppose you don't really listen do you?" I retorted and then inwardly cringed at the use of the "that's not what your boyfriend said" card. 

Stacy rolled her eyes and whipped around, her friend, Kaitlyn laughing. 

I turned on my phone and was pleased to see their was only twenty-five mintues left. Our teacher handed us papers and I quickly filled them out, science. My favorite subject.

Hours dragged by and I waited for the dismissing bell to ring so I could get the hell out of here. I pulled my bag over my shoulders and walked to my next job.

I got off a little earlier tonight, but still it was very dark. And the streets of New York aren't the safest for young women, well any body let's be honest. I wasn't that scared though, I had been taking self defense classes for a while, so I could atleast protect my self. The pocket knife, mace and taser definitely helped though! 

As I walked past the more busy streets I saw the newest newspaper article, front page about Spider-Man, of course it was. I had to admit, it was alot safer but you couldn't just wait for some spider boy to come save you. 

I rounded the corner, which was mostly empty, I weighed my options, walk down the street and waste fifteen minutes or take the alley shortcut and save seven mintues. My sleep deprived brain decided the alley was better, but I did have the common sense to pull of my pocket knife and hide it my hand just in case. 

I stepped to the alley and hurried along, and just my shit luck, someone grabbed my hair from behind and shoved me into the dirty wall. Are you fucking kidding me.

He reached for my purse, no way buster, if I didn't pay the bills, I would be homeless. 

I pulled up my knee and slammed it as hard as I could into his chest, he stumbled back, but this dickhead wasn't giving up. I struggled to pull out the taser.

But before I could do anything this guy was being webbed to the wall. Of course. 

"Are you ok?" A voice came from behind me. 

I turned to see...wow you guessed it! Spider-Man. 

"I'm fine. But he's not going to be." I really had nothing to lose, and tasered the guy. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry. He was trying to run." I said sarcastically.

"Really?" 

"Yes, of course." I answered.

"Well if your ok, and seeing as you don't need me-"

"I do not." I huffed out, just a slight bit annoyed, I was missing sleep.

"Ok, I get it jeez." Spider-Man roped the guy up and was gone. 

That was not as exciting as people said it would be.

Anyway, I was tired. I unlocked my door and made sure it was locked tight before getting ready for bed. As much I told my self it wasn't that fun to "meet" Spider-Man, I couldn't stop thinking about him. No, not in a weird way. 

The next morning, Saturday, my one free day, I went to my window and looked outside and looked around. And I saw a black van. Like that wasn't the most suspicious vehicle ever. 

I tried to enjoy my free day but I kept thinking about the car. I decided to catch up on the homework and was pretty distracted by that until there was a knock at the door.

That was ood, I didn't really know anybody, so it couldn't be anyone I knew. I grabbed the bat that was beside the door and looked through the peep hole. A man in a suit and glasses. Um when did my life become a spy movie.

Maybe if I pretended I wasn't home?

"Ma'am I know your there. Please open the door."

Well, then.

I unlocked the door and stepped to the side. The man looked around and I sat at the table and he joined me.

"I don't usually do this but, I'm going to put it simply. You are requested to the Avengers tower, there is some people that want to meet you. If we could go now that would be great." I just stared for a minute.

What.

"Uh sure thats all fine." What no it wasn't, why the hell did I say that. 

He stood up and waited for me to follow him. 

"Can I go change and meet you in the car?" He nodded and left.

I brushed my hair and teeth again and changed in something more presentable then sweat pants.

I grabbed my bag and went the car. Well I guess this is happening now? 

Oh wait what if it's about that guy a couple weeks ago that I tased and maced? Hmm well it's his fault, he shouldn't have tried to touch that girl after she said no multiple times and I don't know literally tried to kidnap her! I doubt it's about that, right? These are the Avengers for crying out loud. 

We pulled into to a large parking garage and we took a number of elevators.

As soon as I reached the a floor and the doors opened, and walked out, the doors were closing behind me and I was alone.

Well not alone, there was three people in front of me. One I knew as Tony Stark, and a man and woman who looked completely on edge. 

"Oh your here! Nice to meet you!" Tony said and was very confused.

"So why am I here?" I asked still very confused.

What the hell was going on?


	2. Oh Wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this story also has some characters from a different story so please go check that one out because that characters ties into this one. Thank youuu.
> 
> "Well I was not excepting that at all"

I looked up at the man, who was supposed to be at least hundred and eight but he didn't look a day over thirty?   
  
Maybe. I glanced over and noticed a small woman with dark hair pressed into his side, and to be honest it looked like she was about 98% of his impulse control. 

"Well you came see who's top." My nose flared as I realized I said that out loud. 

The woman laughed, and the man's face sported a pink tint now. Well now we definitely know. 

"Are you guys just going to stand there?" Tony looked on and the man held out his hand and I shook it.

"James Barnes, but please call me Bucky." I shook his hand.

"Rebecca Barnes, but call me Beck." I responded and the man's, Bucky's eyes light up.

"Rebecca? You were named after her?" He asked happily, I nodded.

"Yeah, and my dads name is James, but I guess granddad asked to keep Buchanan out of his name, me? Yea not so lucky, when my mom found out that was your name, and no one had it. Well now my middle name is Buchanan."

Bucky smiled wider, and that's when I remembered something. I pulled my necklace free. It had Bucky's dog tags, my grandmother's ring and my mothers ring. 

"I think these would be yours?" I handed him the dog tags and my great grandmother's ring. Bucky turned them in hands and gasped. And thats when I realize one of his arms is made out of metal. I would bring that up later.

Bucky grinned at me and then to the smiling woman beside him. He handed the dog tags back to me.

"I don't think I will want thoese for awhile, keep them safe?" I nodded and put then back on my necklace. Bucky turned towards the woman.

"This is the ring my mother had, she was going to give it to who ever got engaged first." He smiled down at the ring and then smiled back up at the woman, who's name I've yet to learn. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. 

It looked as if she was going to be crushed, my eyes widened. Bucky finally set her down and kissed her. I looked around for Tony. Tony who was rolling eyes and drinking something.

Is this, is this allowed?" Tony groaned in response and poured another drink.

Bucky turned his gaze back at me and looked at me for a moment before turning back to the woman. 

"Wait, Elizabeth! Can we have a kid? And it's a girl can we name it Rebecca or Winifred?" He asked, grabbing her hands into his. So Elizabeth was her name.

Tony let out a loud exhale, "Oh god." I laughed and turned back to Elizabeth who was momentarily shocked.

"Winifred? If that's your mom's name, we are going to have to update it to modern times, and did you just ask if I wanted a kid?" She looked up at him and the red tint in his face returned. She laughed and he smiled at her.

Yes I barely knew these people, but seeing them this happy made me smile. 

"So um hi?" I asked not really sure with this is going. Bucky gasped and started talking.

"Well a week or so ago, I wondered if I had any living family and Tony agreed to find out, and well I'm your great grandmother's brother and this was much better planned in my head." Bucky smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"Wait so why am I here?" I asked, and it was Tony's turn to speak.

"Oh yes, well we know our your current living situation and well you can move in here, if you would like, I can arrange it where you have a whole floor to your self. Oh and being the generous person I am of course, you can have an allowance or whatever. But there is one thing, I would be legally adopting you and you would have to switch schools." Tony finished looking at me, I shrugged, I expected worse.

Tony glanced at Bucky quickly before adding, "Oh and possibly, just possibly you could join the Avengers." Now that was not something I was expecting. 

"What?" Bucky glared at Tony and he grinned.

"Well you would have to do some training and who better to train you then.....Elizabeth! And there is someone I would like you too meet." Ok if my head wasn't spinning before it was now.

"Whoa, well um yes?" I answered quietly.

"Great! I have the adoption papers right here!" Well then.

"When do I switch schools?" 

"Friday, three days from now. And I suppose you could use a new wardrobe. Wanda and Elizabeth can also help with that. How about you go now? I can get all of your stuff moved by the time you get back." Tony smiled to himself.

"Wow, ok, sure that's fine." Good job Beck, well there's no backing out of this anyway. 

A couple hours of you talking to Bucky and Elizabeth, mostly Bucky, Elizabeth was too worried about cleaning ALL of her knives, which was alot. Was she trying to be scary? Because it was working. I smiled nervously at her and she returned the smile with such warmth, I just looked at her for moment, very, very confused. 

A couple minutes later another woman dressed in red walked in, talking on the phone. She stopped dead when she saw us. 

She greeted me with a lightly accented voice. I smiled back at her and she stared down at Elizabeth.

"Gods, Elizabeth are you trying to scare her! Put those away! And we have shopping to do!" Red sparks danced from her finger tips and all the knives were being put in their covers. Elizabeth quickly grabbed one and slipped into her pocket.

"Just in case. And chill out Wanda, we can go shopping now, I swear." Elizabeth stood up and Bucky pulled her back down onto him. Wanda and I both averted our eyes.

"I don't want you to go, your gonna be gone for hours." Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose and Bucky started peppering kisses along her face. Well.

Wanda pulled me out into the elevator, and she pressed the button down to ground floor.

"So why are they like that, and is Bucky always like that with Elizabeth?" I asked. 

"Its a long story, see Elizabeth and Bucky have similar, but painful past. After they started getting close a mission went wrong and she got shot and he ran, and I guess a bunch of sappy stuff happened. But, another mission went sour and Bucky saw Elizabeth die in front of him, well he couldn't really believe it. So for two years he hoped he would find her." Wanda took a breath and I looked at her expectingly. 

"Well we found her but uh she had been brainwashed again and was on a kill mission for us!" Wanda beamed and I felt like living here was going to be interesting to say the least. 

"Anyway! After a long, long fight, with them both bruised the hell up, Elizabeth saved Bucky and passed out and then she woke up here, scared and very defensive because she couldn't remember us. Long story short, she got most of her memories back but it was still hard for her to be around people but eventually she found her way back to Bucky. Wow that should be a romance movie." She smiled and looked at her nails.

"Mhm." Yes what a scary romance movie that would make. 

We waited in the garage for Elizabeth who came spriting down the stairs. She stood next to me. I looked at her very confused, how was she not out of breath, how was she not sweating. I guess she could sense my question.

"SSS, super soldier serum." She answered.

"Your like Bucky? Wait so you guys are super soldiers like Captain America?" 

"What no, assassin. Don't worry past assassin, unless the need arises." She joked

"You came back to your senses like two weeks ago Elizabeth, its not that 'past'." Wanda retorted and Elizabeth grinned 

I coughed nervously and they both laughed. 

Elizabeth offered to drive but Wanda turned her done. "You haven't driven in like two years!" She said before. Elizabeth muttered something in a different language and Wanda snorted. 

After what felt like forever Wanda pulled into the biggest mall in New York. We all got out and Wanda took both of our hands and dragged us into the mall.

Elizabeth looked uneasy the whole time, looking around and her hand rested on her pocket with the knife in it. I suspected it was something to do with what had happened to her and left her alone about it.

I could see why Bucky liked her. She was funny, she seemed pretty caring, and oh yeah scary. And of course she was pretty, like very pretty. But I had a feeling she didn't realize that, and no doubt Bucky told her that hundreds of times. Wait. 

How old was she??

"Um Elizabeth, how old are you?" She turned towards me.

"Oh...I actually don't know, I don't remeber before the war, I really don't know what war but I look like this still because of the serum and cryo." She lowered her voice at the last sentence like she was scared of people listening.

"Oh, ok." I nodded and suddenly Wanda squealed and we turned to her, she was holding up a bright red top. 

Wanda added it the bag and and I decided to also look at tops, Elizabeth walked with me. I found a couple of lose band t-shirts and picked blue, black and red tops that were more "dressy". I moved onto pants and got some jeans and more sweat pants of course. 

Wanda come up to me with full bags and asked if we could check out. I nodded and she paid. Before I could get embarrassed about the price Wanda had another store she wanted to go to.

"Victoria Secret!" She said with a smirk on her face. Elizabeth and I were both surprised.

"What for?" 

"Underwear of course. Well I do have something in mind, but you guys don't need to know that." Wanda replied and Elizabeth groaned.

"Can I just go to the athletic wear?" I asked

"Yes please!" Elizabeth said desperate.

"You guys are boring, but I know your size Beck so I got you." I didn't question why.

"Should I be scared?" 

"Oh yeah." Elizabeth walked into another store and I followed.

We wondered around until we found the woman's section and I picked some black shorts and sports bra and tops. I hope there was some sort of sport I could do, I mean I did have way more time on my hands now so.

Elizabeth looked around and finally decided on a few things and we checked out.

Wanda was waiting for us with many bags in hand.

"Can we go home, please." Wanda laughed and nodded.

The ride back was nice, we talked about simple things and I felt way more comfortable with them.

We were back now and Tony and Bucky was there waiting. Bucky looked at the bags.

What's Victoria Secret?" He asked.

You don't want-!" Elizabeth rushed out but Wanda answered.

"Underwear!" Bucky let out a small "Oh." And I couldn't help but quietly laugh.

"Ahem. Beck we have your floor ready." Tony said and my eyes widen, I had forgotten about that.

"Oh and I added a few things teenagers seem to like, or so I'm told. But the floor is 19 and-" Tony handed me a card key. "Here's that." I thanked him and took the car key.

"Wait what school will I be going to?" I asked and Tony answered quickly, like he knew the school. Suspicious, anyway.

"Midtown School of Science and Technology." Oh wow.

"Science! I mean uh that's cool, that's fine." I was excited, well I would be new but that was ok, I didn't really mind. 

"So I'm going to go my room?" Wanda handed me my bags and made a huge show of handing me the horrible pink bag. 

"See you later! Also dinner is at 8:35, I'll come get you when it's time though." Wanda said and I smiled and got in the elevator. 

My room well it was basically and apartment, a very large one, was full of boxes, all labeled. I looked around, there was a living room, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen connected with a bedroom and a balcony. I could feel the guilt building up, he shouldn't have done this for me.

I looked around and the guilt continued to bubble up. In the living room the was a giant tv and a gaming system with speakers and expensive, everything.

I went to find my bedroom and was very surprised. There was remote controlled lights around the edges of of the wall where it met the ceiling. There was a big bed in the middle of the room, a tv, closet and desk in the corner. It had a card on it.

'Buy anything you want for the room, I mean it. I better see some charges from my card by today. -Stark' 

Why was he being so nice to me? I enjoyed it but I felt bad.

I unpacked my clothes and put them away next I moved the bed to the corner and moved the desk. I put the rest of my things away on the shelves and switched the lights on to purple. Hmm it would look cool with some of my drawings put up and some fairy lights? 

I went out to the kitchen and noticed something on the table. Oh no. No.

It was a laptop, brand new. I internally screamed. There was a notecard that was taped to it, which I read.

'Keep it, enjoy your self kid, spend money, do dancing on the internet or whatever it is you want. -Stark'. I'm pretty sure it's just pity coming from him.

I opened the laptop and shopping tabs were already opened. With a very loud exhale I purchased a few things and sank down in the chair. I was ready for school. A sentence I never thought I would say.

I unpacked my other things and heard a knock, it was Wanda. We walked down the hall and I found out her age, she was nineteen so we were close in age.

Wanda thought that until I was comfortable with the others I should just eat with her in her room. So we grabbed our plates and went and watched a movie, I was glad to finally have a friend. But it was late at night so I said my good bye and left. 

I stared at the ceiling of my room, today went to fast for my liking, just this morning I was by self and now I was living with the Avengers. And even had some family left, hopefully Bucky and I would get closer like real family.

I was exhausted so I fell asleep pretty easily and I was kinda excited for tommorow.


End file.
